


No Worries

by DoctorMonsterLove



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self Insert, TFP - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, generation 1 transformers, was originally just a self insert but I guess it could be considered a first person x reader so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonsterLove/pseuds/DoctorMonsterLove
Summary: Starscream cuddles when you need em





	No Worries

A sleep-bang wakes me from the sleeping state I had unknowingly found myself in, making my entire head ring painfully. Taking in my surroundings, I realize I’m nowhere near the berth. I wipe the drool from my face with the back of a sweater sleeve, and my heavy eyes scan the room. Groaning, I rub the sleep from my eyes and stretch every limb out. Panic begins to set in when everything starts coming back to me. These reports were supposed to be archived hours ago. My teeth clench and I rush to bring the software back online, frantically typing away, sending this, sending that. There seem to be so many documents, so many files left to fill, there was just too much.  
“How could I’ve been this stupid, I shouldn’t have-” I kick my foot into the wall, growling. An error message popped up on the screen, indicating that the files had failed to load and be sent out properly. I whine, twisting and contorting my tensed body in frustration while remaining in the seat. While I was busy having my hissy-fit, I hadn’t heard the bay doors open from behind, lest the clicking footsteps of a seeker.  
“Something wrong, Doc?”  
I sniffled, shaking my head a bit in dismissal. “No, Commander Starscream, I just- just forgot to do something is all. I nee-“ a yawned, tears building up in the corners of my eyes, “-need to finish it, but it just feels… impossible. I don’t have time.” I tried my best to maintain a strong composure, but my slouching shoulders and dark eye-circles did nothing to help give the appearance. Starscream tsked and folded his arms behind his backstrut.  
“Sweetspark,” he spoke lowly, gliding over to me. “Time makes all things possible. You can wait.” I huff and bring one leg down from the seat and onto the floor. A few moments of silence pass and I begin wobbling side to side, nearly falling forward after nodding off. Thankfully, a single claw around my stomach prevented my body from making contact with the floor.  
He places me back in the chair upright, and I shook my head out of the sleepy daze as best I could, nodding a ‘thank you’ and cracking my fingers, resting them back on the keyboards.  
“Oh, Sweetspark…” Starscream coos, using a claw from his other servo to scratch the back of my head gently.  
“Mm, you’re so warm…” I mumble, curling my knees to my chest and leaning into his servo, nearly falling over. Thankfully, he caught me in time before I fell, and he raised me to his chest. The heat he gave off was intense, as bot’s temperatures were much higher than a human’s, but it was still cozy. Starscream gave a light chuckle.  
“Humans require to recharge as well, don’t they? Shouldn’t you be one to know that, Doc?”  
“Mm, yeah… but I need to get these done, else He’ll have my head.” A shiver went down my spine at the thought, and I placed a hand to my throat.  
“My little human, you can’t just over-exhaust yourself purely for research, you can only function within a certain capacity. Besides, do you really believe he’d snuff your spark just because of some slow data?”  
“You know He’s certainly killed for less, Commander.”  
The both of us sigh, and I wrap my arms around two of Starscream’s claws to hold on as he began walking.  
“I need to get back to wo-”  
“I’ll get some other bot to finish for you.”  
“This data is more important than you thi-”  
“What did I say?”  
“...Fine.”  
I stay silent as he carries me, relishing in the warmth he gave off. Before I knew it, we arrived at the berthroom and I was being released and rolling onto the berth.  
“Wait,” I held onto Starscream’s claws rather than let go, pulling them as much as I could. “Don’t go, stay.” It was getting more difficult to form sentences, but I continued trying on.  
“I’ve to go back, someone needs to finish your resea-”  
“Please?”  
Starscream sighs, shutting his optics and gently shaking his servos to detach me from them. I fall down onto the berth with a grunt, and prop myself up on my elbows. When he begins walking towards the door, I let my head and arms fall to the pillows. My body turns to the side and knees curl to my chest to get comfortable as I close my eyes. The berthroom door shuts, and I shiver as a cold shade of loneliness washing over.  
Suddenly the berth sinks and I feel a solid heat pressing against my entire back. My legs stretch out and I flip my body around to come face-to-faceplate with Starscream. He had taken upon his smaller form, but was a good 6 or 7 feet taller than my own frame, and still three times as large.  
“What, you thought you would just recharge without someone to look after you? Fool.” Starscream chuckles, wrapping a servo around the back of my head and pulling me to his chest gently. My eyes fell closed as my face pressed against the smooth metal, the hum lulling me into a much needed deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was pretty short, but it was a bit of something to get me out of a writer's block I've been in lately. Start writing about how you're feeling, then put in your fav characters, and bingo bongo, baby you got yourself a drabble.


End file.
